Slash
The bearer of the latest cybernetics solutions. The winner of numerous Force Skating League championships under the title of "Dragon Blade". With such background, Slash easily caught the attention of Arena Masters, who decided that a cyborg on skates would be a perfect addition to the Gladiators ranks. Arena Eternal Era Having got used to the taste of victory, Slash quickly noted that she wouldn't play just to participate. Her patience, short on fuse, played a bad joke on her. The first few matches, where she was overpowered by the more experienced Gladiators, also exposed her as a poor loser. For she was yet to learn how to combat in the Arena Eternal. After yet another lost match, Slash finally realized that her skates and implants are not enough to claim the victory and earn the recognition in Arena Eternal. She started walking that path from its very beginning, just like she did in her homeworld a long while ago. Slash learnt some battling tactics from fellow warriors both as a contestant or a spectator in matches. Her sparring practices with Crash and Xaero have taught her how to lose and how to control the temper. Finally, the implants gave her the ability to aim well and carry the heaviest guns even on skates. With all that, she earned the renown and respect from the other Arena Warriors, who started to call her by the nickname of "Roller Queen". This victory has become for Slash much more valuable than her others in the past taken all together. Post Arena Eternal The Alliance has always been in a good relationship with the scientists of Cypherian 8's Earth, where Slash came from. It is no surprise that scientists were happy to share their most advanced technologies. It also turned out that Slash had received an entry in the history registry in her homeworld, after being teleported to Arena Eternal countless years ago. Two weeks after the liberation of Arena Eternal, Slash went through another upgrade iteration in the medical labs of the Alliance. She started by replacing her old propulsion skates with magnetic-field ones, enabling faster movement. Her enhanced spinal implants and cyborg arm now let her operate the weapons even heavier than her beloved BFG10k. The final upgrade came after The Alliance lifted the remaining game rules of Arena Eternal for the Gladiators, thus giving Slash the ability to phase through light and matter, while projecting an image of herself in the activation spot. Being the most sneaky and illusive gladiator, she leads the scouting group of Arena warriors, reporting intelligence directly to Crash whenever Slash finds useful artifacts or strategic points of The Temple Of The Portals in unexplored universes. Ability Slash shows herself as an adept trickster, evading her enemies with one flick of the finger at her hardest times. When Slash activates her ability - known as ''Decoy -'' she leaves an image of herself on the activation spot. This uncommon kind of hologram draws Demons' attention to itself and fades out after five seconds. At the same time Slash phases, turning herself invisible, immune to damage and permeable to projectiles for 2 seconds. Hints and Strategies * Despite its mostly defensive purposes, Decoy can also be used to attack a cluster of Demons using Weapons' Ultimate Fire Modes or various Temple's traps. Just make sure the hologram has faded out before initiating such counter-attack. * Another way of utilizing the Decoy is to cooperate with Casters by luring Demons for them, especially in conjunction with Visor's Gravity Hammer or Razor's Rain of Democracy. * With her unique skill of Decoy, Slash can extend the invulnerability time granted by Crash's Unbreakable Will for herself. * The Decoy's aggro level is not supreme, and thus it will not draw enemies' attention away from Perimeter Towers, Energy Inhibitors or Powersource Cores. This limitation renders Slash's ability mostly a self-guard tool in the Tower Defence events. * Players should pay attention to surrounding environment while phasing. If too reckless, Slash can solidify herself within a Temple's prop and stay immobile. The only way to unstuck is either dying, or managing to charge the Ability to get unstuck by using it again. Trivia # The glowing effect not being present on Slash's skates initially had been a limitation of GZDoom not being able to reproduce such effect when she was introduced in the mod, despite GZDoom being able to reproduce this effect. Nowdays, this decision remains the same due to Zandronum still having this limitation. Category:Characters Category:Scout Role